Onryo Beach: Land of Lost Souls
by MasterSqueakToy
Summary: While searching for Sasuke. Team Kakashi comes across a clue that leads them to Onryo Beach on an island that is purposely unnamed. Kakashi and Yamato work together to pick a team that can handle the dangers that are ahead of them. Yaoi. SasuNaru. NaruKono. KakaNaru. KakaYama. ShinoKiba. NaruGaara. Tons of Triangles! Horror.Drama.Romance. ((Review Please!))
1. What's the worst that could happen?

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"What's the worst that could happen"**

* * *

Just a little more...if he held on a little more...

Naruto often told himself that as long as he continued to push himself and hold onto his belief that he would find Sasuke, that it would become a reality. After the last couple of missions and continuous dead ends, Naruto couldn't help but find himself at a loss. He stared at the photo on his bedside. The only light he had was from the rays of the full moon that was shining in through the window. He felt as if they were really close this time. Team Kakashi had managed to find a subordinate of Orochimaru, but before he could be brought in for questioning, he killed himself. Naruto...almost lost it. The only thing that calmed him down as Kakashi. After all his sensei warned him that if he couldn't control his temper, then he wouldn't be trusted to go on anymore missions outside of the village. He was at a loss...

"Hey, Sasuke..." he said to the picture. "Where...are you?"

Suddenly he saw kakashi perched in his window seal causing the blonde to jump a little. "Kaka-sensei, I didn't expect to see you," he began. After all, it was very late. After the final outcome of the mission he had expected the other to be mad at him.

"We need to talk," his teacher told him, so Naruto gestured for him to come in. Kakashi hopped down from the window and closed it behind him. When Naruto moved to light a candle, Kakashi gestured for him not to bother.

"I won't be long," the white haired male told him, so Naruto plopped down on his bed to listen. "I know that today was really difficult for you..but I don't think it was a loss."

Naruto rolled his eyes ready for a lecture about how finding orochimaru's base was an ongoing process. He was tired of being patient and would do anything in his process to make life back to the way it was. Until he could bring Sasuke back, he didn't feel as though he deserved to be Hokage. After all, whoat kind of Hokage couldn't save their friends?

"The autopsy report was able to give away more information than we originally thought," Kakashi went on to explain. "…or more specifically, his_ shoes_."

"His...shoes?" Naruto asked, unsure if he understood correctly.

When Kakashi nodded, Naruto felt even more puzzled.

"There were special grains of sand found only from the Onryo beach," Kakashi explained.

'_Onryo…'_ Naruto nervously thought. That sounded like an odd name to give a beach. He nervously wondered if there would be ghosts of some sort, but didn't ask. He didn't want Kakashi to think that he was a coward. "The Hokage gave me instruction to put together a team and if you promise not to lose your head, then I'll let you come along."

"Do you mean it?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I'm serious, Naruto," Kakashi told him a very serious tone. "If you get out of line, even _once_…"

"I won't." Naruto told him, however he couldn't help but feel a little nervous now. Kakashi knew him. He knew that Naruto didn't like to rely too heavily on the power of the Nine Tails. He had a feeling that there was something about Onryo beach that Kakashi wasn't telling him. He wanted to ask, but knew that he would only be wasting his breath on his teacher. Instead he asked, "Who else is going to be there?"

"I haven't decided yet," Kakashi admitted. "Other than myself and Yamato, I want a team of five shinobi. You were my first pick. I believe Sakura will be my second. You shouldn't worry, everyone will be picked before the sun comes up."

"When are we going on the mission?"

"Tomorrow," Kakashi replied. "We won't to track this lead before it disappears. I would go tonight—"

"Then let's go!" Naruto protested, however Kakashi suddenly gave him a rather dark, chilling stare, causing the blonde to gulp slightly.

"Naruto, isn't _safe_ to go to Onryo Beach at night," his teacher warned.

"Uh…right," he nervously agreed.

"We'll meet at gates at sunrise, don't be late," Kakashi told him.

Before Naruto could argue that it would _Kakashi_ running tardy, the gray haired male was gone, leaving Naruto feeling an array of emotions. They had a lead on Orochimaru's subordinate. Going to Onryo beach would place them even closer to finding Sasuke. He glanced over towards the picture that was sitting on his dresser. "Sasuke…" he said, "I'm finally going to bring you home. That's a promise."

Although he was now curious about what sort of place Onryo Beach was. He had never heard of it. He wasn't even sure of which country it was located in. He wondered if there were _ghosts_ that lurked there. With a name like Onryo it would be expected. "Kaka-sensei will brief us on everything in the morning," he told himself as he lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. In the morning, they would find out who the rest of the members of the team were as well.

In the morning, Naruto couldn't help but stare in disbelief when he saw his team. Kakashi had recruited Kiba, Shino, Sai and Chouji.

"Kaka-sensei, where's Sakura?!" Naruto protested.

"You didn't hear?" Sai questioned. "Sakura-san is—"

"Sakura-san is sick!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he neared their group. "She was out training late into the night, with the intension of doing her best on this mission. However there was critical flaw in her training technique. She had the wrong stance therefore her energy was immediately depleted."

"Wha…?" Naruto questioned, feeling very…confused.

"Sakura won't be joining us on this mission," Kakashi continued. "So I asked Shino to take her place. Although he doesn't know Medical Ninjutsu, he bugs can be quite helpful."

"But why can't we just ask a girl? What about Ino or Shizune-senpai?" Naruto whined.

"Ino's on a mission," Chouji muttered.

"And not you?" Naruto asked, causing Chouji to glare darkly in his direction.

Suddenly Rock Lee shot his hand into the air, "May I volunteer to go on this mission as well!"

"You don't even know the details," Kiba laughed.

"It does not matter. No matter what the mission, I vow to complete it," Rock Lee stated.

Kakashi heavily sighed, causing Yamato to lightly laugh. "It seems that your team is getting larger and larger."

"To capture Sasuke, we'll need a bigger team!" Chouji spoke up.

"Nah, too many people will just in the way," Kiba argued.

"Hell, I could probably do this by myself," Naruto grinned.

"Oh, really?" Kiba smirked.

"You don't think I could?!" Naruto snapped, causing the dog owner to shrug his shoulders.

"Very well, Lee, you can join the team," Kakashi said, causing Rock Lee to punch out a thumbs up before smiling a toothy smile.

"As I explained last night, we're heading to Onryo Beach. It will take us almost four days to get there," Kakashi said, gaining the attention of all of the boys. "How many of your have heard of Onryo Beach?" No one raised their hand, so Kakashi continued, "We have to pass into the land of Wind and head south closer to the coast line. An alternate route would be traveling down into Tea Country, and heading towards the west coastline. Onryo beach is located on a nameless island positioned between The Land of Tea and the Land of Wind."

"And why is it that the island doesn't have a name?" Sai asked.

This time Yamato replied. "Legend says that if you were to give the island a name, then it would gain a power."

"We're wasting time," Naruto complained. "If it's going to take us almost four days to find this beach, then we need to take whichever route is the fastest!"

"We have to go through the Wind Country," Yamato said. "It's crucial because we need to see the Kazekage."

"Three days to get to the Land of Wind, then half a day to reach Onryo Beach," Shino stated.

"However if we move at three times the speed we should reach our destination in only one day!" Rock Lee declared.

"I agree with Bushy Brows!" Naruto blurted out, however Kakashi shook his head. "If you knew more about Onryo Beach…then you wouldn't want to rush."

"Then tell us about Onryo Beach already!" Kiba snapped.

"Onryo Beach isn't something you talk about in public," Kakashi softly voiced as he glanced around towards the direction of Konoha. "Once we're further from the village, we'll give you more details."

"Due to the lack of information, you are free to decline going on this mission," Yamato explained. "After all, you weren't contracted by Lady Hokage, but Kakashi-senpai."

"I'm in," Naruto said.

"Me too," Kiba added.

"As am I," Shino voiced.

"You can count on me," Rock Lee joined in.

"Sounds fascinating," Sai smiled.

Chouji took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

Chouji looked irritated and partly ashamed. "I…won't be much help," he admitted. "I wasn't even allowed to participate in Asuma-sensei's mission."

"Because I requested you for this one," Kakashi explained. "I think that mission would help build your confidence. Asuma agreed."

"Onryo Beach…huh?" Chouji muttered to himself.

"If he doesn't want to go, then I'll take his place," Konohamaru grinned.

"It's too dangerous for someone of your level," Kakashi voiced, causing the boy to look annoyed.

"I can do it!" Konohamaru argued. "I beat the Hokage in a card game and the prize was that I could pick my next mission. I pick this one!"

"Geez, he's a brat," Kiba muttered.

"I heard that!" Konohamaru snapped, before looking back at Kakashi. "Please. Chouji doesn't want to do it! So let me take his place!"

Yamato glanced over towards Kakashi for his decision. "This _is_ Onryo Beach."

"Do you understand the risks?" Kakashi asked the genin. He nodded. "And you do realize that there's a chance you may die."

"A shinobi always has the chance to die with any mission they take," Konohamuru voiced with a laugh.

"I don't like this," Naruto whispered to Kiba.

"Yeah, he's just a kid," Kiba added.

Kakashi glanced over towards Chouji and asked, "And you're okay with letting a genin go in your place." However now Chouji didn't seem entirely sure, but he didn't verbally answer. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave.

"Very well," Kakashi sighed.

"You're going to just him leave?!" Naruto questioned in disbelief.

"Technically I gave everyone the option to decline the mission. He did. So that's that," Kakashi explained, before glancing over at Konohamaru. "I'm placing you in Naruto's care. Welcome to the team. Let's head out to Onryo Beach."

* * *

**OoC: **Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed chapter one! I'm hoping this story is a lot darker than Medical Strawberries, but with lots of little lemons along the way. Well, tasteful lemonade. Anywho. Please review~ Thanks.


	2. Change of Plans

Onryo Beach: Land of Lost Souls

Chapter Two

"Change of Plans"

* * *

As they moved through the treetops, Kiba couldn't help but continuously glance over in Konohamaru's direction unsure of why he was here. He was taking note of his stance and mentally pointing out how inexperienced the younger boy was. _'He's going to get himself killed,'_ Kiba concluded.

When Konohamaru noticed that Kiba was looking at him, the younger boy stuck his tongue out at him, causing Kiba to growl from pure irritation.

"We should rest here," Kakashi noted.

"But Kakashi-sensei, if we stop now we won't make it to Onryo Beach as quickly as possible!" Rock Lee protested.

"Like I told you before, this isn't a place you need to rush into," the gray haired adult voiced as he jumped down to the ground. So the rest of the ninjas followed in suit.

"Don't worry, we're only taking a short break," Captain Yamato added.

"And I suppose this will give you a chance to explain more about Onryo Beach, right?" Shino asked.

Kakashi nodded as he stuck hiands in his pockets and glanced around at the multiple boys in the group. This was a rather large team: Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Sai, Naruto and Konohamaru. Who he was most concerned about was Konohamaru and especially the hokage's judgment on allowing him to go. "Not much is known about Onryo Beach," Kakashi admitted. "Not many people make it off of the island alive however there is a man in Wind Country who had. The Kazekage was nice enough to hold him for us."

"Are we going to have the chance to talk to the Gaara before we leave Wind Country?" Naruto immediately spoke up.

"Perhaps," Kakashi replied, "But if we're going to pick up on this lead, we can't visit for too long."

"But about Onryo Beach," Sai spoke up.

"Legend has it that if you're not strong willed, you can lose yourself there," Kakashi explained. "There are sirens that have a powerful genjutsu triggered by their voices alone. However that's not the worst part."

"Worst…part?" Naruto gulped.

"The sirens are said to lead you to their leader," Kakashi added. "Who that is, no one knows, just as no one knows their objective."

"If no one comes back from there, then why would Orochimaru have anything to do with that island?" Naruto suddenly asked, not grasping the situation.

"It's obvious," Shino spoke up. "There's a chance that Orochimaru is simply using the legend of the island to hide his secret base. The Sirens may simply be music based shinobi who master genjutsu."

"Ah…almost like that girl with the bells who fought Shikamaru back in the Chuunin exams," Kiba said.

"Because of how large this team is, we'll have to use strategy to gather information," Kakashi explained. "That's why I selected Shino, Kiba and Sai. There three of you will help to scout the area. Lee and Naruto, you'll both be back up in case the situation escalates into a fight."

"And me?" Konohamaru asked.

"You might as well hide," Kiba taunted.

"Hey!" the twelve year old snapped.

"We'll be sure to measure your strengths so we can apply it properly," Yamato explained, causing Konohamaru to sigh. Naruto patted him on the back and whispered, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to show them what you can do."

Naruto wouldn't admit it, but even he was a little nervous about Konohamaru being here…and yet at the same time, he reminded him a little of himself when he was younger. If his determination also matched Naruto's, then he was sure that no Konohamaru was bound to push himself to the very end. All he needed was someone to believe in him. Naruto made a mental vow to give the younger boy the benefit of a doubt.

The teams continued to travel as much distance as they could before they had to make camp for the night. Due to the even number, Kakashi decided that they would split up into teams to keep guard. Even though he didn't think that anyone would attack them, you could never be too sure.

The first ones to stand watch were Rock Lee and Sai while everyone was supposed to get sleep, although Konohamaru didn't feel tired. Instead he continued stare up at the tree tops as he thought about the things everyone said earlier. No one knew how he could benefit the team, which caused him to frown irritably.

"What's up with you?" Kiba suddenly asked, causing Konohamaru to glance over at him. However the younger boy didn't say anything, which annoyed Kiba a bit. "What are you, sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," Konohamaru huffed.

Kiba wasn't convinced.

"You know, I can use ninjutsu," Konohamaru blankly stated.

"I'm sure you can," Kiba replied.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I," Kiba shrugged. "I mean when I was your age I already had a few signature moves. Then again, I was pretty awesome. What's your signature move?"

Konohamaru parted his lips, however slowly closed his mouth. He wanted to mention that he could the sexy jutsu, but that was something he learned from Naruto. Same with the Rasengan and Clone jutsu. Konohamaru could use a fire technique like his grandfather, but nothing he did was original.

"You do have something, don't you?" Kiba asked trying to bait the younger boy into continuing.

"I do," Konohamaru suddenly told him, however turn over in his sleeping bag so that he was no longer facing Kiba.

"You're acting like I asked you something personal," Kiba muttered.

"What's more personal than having a trademark jutsu?!" Konohamaru snapped as he swiftly looked back in Kiba's direction. Then very nonchalantly Kiba replied, "I could have asksed if you ever been kissed."

Konohamaru looked embarrassed.

"Well technically I was going to ask if you had _sex_ but then I remembered that you're what, ten?"

"Twelve," Konohamaru corrected.

"Pffft same thing."

"Have you ever had sex?" Konohamaru suddenly asked, causing Kiba to grin a little. "There was a mission once where we went to this tourist town with Kurenai-sensei and there was this girl and…" Kiba cut himself off to laugh a little, which made Konohamaru feel a little uneasy.

"Who did you kiss? Was it that little girl who hangs out with you?"

"You mean…Moegi?" Konohamaru asked before shaking his head. "No, she's just my teammate."

"Nothing wrong with doing things with your teammates," Kiba smirked. It was only took a few seconds for him to realize just how wrong that might have sounded. "I mean—"

"Kiba what the hell is your problem?!" Naruto snapped.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Ha, as if I'm supposed to believe that! Naruto growled. "I'm not going to sit by and let you fuck him!"

"Fuck you," Kiba grumbled.

"I don't want you to fuck me!" Naruto protested.

Kiba grabbed his own hair in frustration and he said through his gritted teeth, "I never said I wanted to…I was trying to tell Konohamaru-"

"Quiet down," Yamato suddenly commanded, causing the three boys to look over in the direction of the adult. He was staring at them rather seriously with his ghostly-like expression. "You were instructed to sleep. If there is anymore commotion I'll be forced to place each of you in a reflection cage."

"Reflection…cage?" Kiba began, however Naruto cut him off by saying, "Don't ask."

"Captain Yamato," Rock Lee called out as he and Sai rushed over causing the male to look rather alarmed.

"Why aren't you guarding your posts?"

"There's a messenger," Sai tried to explain, and the two stepped aside to reveal Temari, the older sister of the Kazekage.

"What happened to Gaara?!" Naruto immediately asked.

"Nothing," she replied, before turning her attention to Yamato. "However Gaara does have a message. The man from that strange island, who we are holding for you, contracted a strange disease. Our medical ninjas are working as hard as they can, but it's unlike anything we've seen before. Gaara suggests that if you want to talk to him, then you need to come as soon as possible."

"If you're here, then that means that he contracted this illness at least two days ago," Yamato voiced. When Temari nodded, the wood user fell silent to better analyze the situation. Konohamaru looked confused as he tried to understand everything was happening, and that's when Rock Lee suddenly raised his hand. When Yamato finally acknowledged him, the Taijutsu user soon suggested, "I think we should move three times as fast so we can reach the Land of Wind in no time."

"Idiot, Kakashi-sensei already explained that he didn't want us tiring out," Kiba reminded.

"No, I would have to agree with Lee," Yamato spoke up, catching Kiba off guard. "If what this girl says is true, then we don't have much time."

"I don't have any reason to lie," she huffed before turning away from them to face the direction she came in. Before hurrying back on her way, she couldn't help but ask, "So is this all of your team?"

"No, there's Kakashi and another boy as well," Yamato answered.

"That's a big team," she said as she glanced back at them. "Are you sure it won't be too much? You can't really sneak around with large numbers."

"If what I've heard about Onryo Beach is true, we're going to need as many people as possible."

As Yamato and Temari talked, Konohamaru couldn't help but glance over at Naruto to see what he thought of all of this. Then that's when he saw that the blonde boy was genuinely excited. So Konohamaru suddenly asked, "Why are you so happy? Aren't you worried that we won't make it in time?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, the fact that all of this is happening, only proves that this is the real deal. Orochimaru is trying to erase all of the evidence, meaning Sasuke must be on Onryo Beach. I'll run four times as fast if that means saving Sasuke."

Konohamaru didn't fully understand Naruto's reasoning, but he knew better than to question anything that dealt with Sasuke. So he offered a smile to his friend and said, "Then I guess I'm cool with going four times as fast too!" The twelve year old was well aware that the moment they start rushing to the Land of Wind, there wasn't any turning back. He was a little nervous because this was his first major mission…however Konohamaru wouldn't tell anyone, but he was glad to be on a mission with Naruto.

He hoped that this would make them closer as equals.

He didn't want Naruto to see him as some little kid that always tagged along.

He watched as Yamato moved off to wake Kakashi and thought more about what Kiba said about finding his own trademark move. Perhaps this mission would be the perfect opportunity to develop something?

Yamato knelt down where Kakashi was sleeping with his back against a tree. "We need to continue," Yamato whispered, however the other adult didn't budge. Yamato heaved a sigh knowing better than to have any form of physical contact with a sleeping ninja. The last thing he wanted was for Kakashi to try and kill him as a natural reflex.

"Can't be helped," he supposed and suddenly nudged the other.

To his surprise Kakashi lazily opened his eye without lashing out any kind of violent manner.

"Temari's here," Yamato told him. "It's crucial that we get to Land of Wind as soon as possible."

"I see," Kakashi answered as he pushed himself up.

"Also senpai, I noticed that you left out a crucial detail about Onryo Beach."

Kakashi glanced over at Yamato so he continued, "I heard that the sirens on Onryo Beach not only create genjutsus, but they specialize in Seduction Techniques. I have no idea how _active_ your team is, but that could be a problem."

"The only one I'm worried about is Kiba," Kakashi admitted. "I had my reasons for picking my team—and we'll only have to worry about that if the legend turns out to be true."

Little did Yamato or Kakashi know, but one of Shino's beetles were perched on the tree, helping the bug specialist to eavesdrop on the conversation. When the bug flew back to report all that it had heard to Shino, he mumbled to himself, "Interesting."'

* * *

**OoC: **Hi everyone! Chapter Two done! The next chapter will definitely kick things off on being more exciting. I have a bad habit of wanting to build everything up and establish everything. Lol. Anywho, thank you for reading! Next chapter is sure to have something spicy. Please review. Xoxo.


	3. I wasn't ready!

**ONRYO BEACH: LAND OF LOST SOULS**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"I WASN'T READY!"**

* * *

With the urgency of reporting to the Hidden Sand Village of Wind Country, Kakashi made sure to send back Sai and Rock Lee to retrieve whatever medical ninja was available. Konohamaru was almost sent back as well, however the preteen managed to convince Kakashi and Yamato to give him a chance. Naruto vouched for him, which was a surprise for Kiba…although he decided not to verbally question it at the time.

They were able to make it to the village in a total of two days, instead of the usual three.

"What's the status?" Temari called out as they rushed down the hall towards the Intensive Care Unit. That's where the group was met by an aged doctor, who bowed their head towards the older sister of their Kazekage.

"His condition is stabilizing for the most part, however we have no way of knowing how long this will last," the doctor admitted.

"Thank you, Sensei," she told him before looking towards Kakashi and Yamato. "I believe it'd be wise if only a few of you talk to him. Gaara has rooms prepared for the rest in the mansion if you want your team to wait there."

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to picture Gaara staying in a mansion. That was a lot more than the shabby little apartment that he stayed in. Gaara…really was the Kazekage, wasn't he? He swiftly looked at Temari and asked, "Hey, where is Kankuro?"

"Huh?" she questioned, unsure of why he was asking. "I'm sure he's trying to find out more information about Onryo Beach for you. We recently sent out two scouts to gather information…however…"

"However?" Kiba said urging her to continue.

"However it wouldn't be right of me to reveal any confidential information without my brothers present. We'll discuss this all at the house at dinner."

"Wow, so you guys eat dinner together?" Kiba questioned with a laugh.

Temari gave him the darkest expression she could mutter, silencing the brunette. "I'll see you at dinner," she stated rather seriously before continuing inside of the hospital room. Kakashi looked at the remaining team of Naruto, Konohamaru, Shino and Kiba. A light sigh left his lips as he muttered, "Now who to send to the mansion."

"May I suggest that you and Captain Yamato interview the patient while the four of us will wait for further orders," Shino spoke up. "The two of you are best suited for this."

"I like that idea," Yamato agreed.

"Then it's settled," Kakashi confirmed, then looked toward Kiba, "I'm sure you and Akamaru will have no trouble finding the mansion."

Naruto wanted to remind Kakashi that it technically _was_ a mansion. He was sure that anyone would be able to find it. However once they were outside, he realized that it was going to be more difficult than he originally imagined. A lot of the buildings in the Hidden Sand Village resembled each other, and the constant dust cloud made it difficult to see.

Naruto coughed and looked over at Kiba and Akamaru. "Do you see where the mansion is?" he wheezed.

"It'll be impossible to smell anything out here," Kiba complained.

So Shino held out his hands and released a couple of his bugs. "We'll find out where the mansion is shortly," he answered, causing Naruto to grin happily. There was something that still didn't make sense to Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto, didn't you recently come here on that whole, save-the-Kazekage-mission?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why the hell do you not know where the mansion is?!"

"Because we didn't stay at his house," Naruto explained. "We hung out mostly at the hospital."

It didn't take long for the bugs to return to Shino and he gestured for the team to follow him. The mansion of the Kazekage looked more like a castle than anything the Hokage stayed in back home. There were large pillars and walls that seemed to stretch on till forever. There were large statues of all of the past Kazekages that lined the hallway. Naruto, Konohamaru and Kiba couldn't help but look around in awe at the splendor of the house.

"Ah you must be the guests of Kazekage-sama," one of the housekeepers said and bowed her head. "Please follow me and I'll show you to your rooms."

Feeling giddy about the situation Naruto suddenly whispered to Konohamaru, "Teehee, Chouji's going to feel like a dumbass when he hears about this!"

Konohamaru couldn't help but laugh, which made him feel a bit more included. It was definitely different being away from his own friends and hanging side by side Naruto, Kiba and Shino.

The housekeeper led them to the bedrooms. "As of right now Kazekage-sama doesn't have any other guests, however we were never given the final count of how many bedrooms you would need."

Naruto took the time to count out their team. Technically there were two captains, then there were four ninjas that were present, two that went back to village to retrieve another. "Nine," Naruto finally concluded. The house keeper took a step back, honestly not expecting such a large number. "What?" he asked rather puzzled.

"I'm not sure if we can supply _nine_?" she voiced, "However I will ask it is possible. As of right now, I can supply four bedrooms." She bowed her head once more. "I will return with your towels for the bath." Then she walked away.

"Geez where does Kaka-sensei get off picking such a big group," Naruto huffed.

"To remedy the situation, I think everyone should pick a roommate," Shino suggested.

"A roommate huh?" Kiba said he tried to think of who he would pick. "Who's going to be able to handle Rock Lee?"

"What's wrong with Bushy Brows?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"He's…a bit _much_."

"Sai and Rock Lee will have plenty of time to bond, they could always room together," Shino explained.

"Well I know who I _don't_ want to room with," Konohamaru laughed.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto-niisan," he answered, causing Naruto's eye to twitch. The young boy looked over at him and explained. "As your rival, I think we should be in two separate rooms."

"I'm not sleeping in a room with him," Kiba immediately voiced.

"You'd rather share a room with me?" Naruto asked. "Or Shino?"

Kiba stayed quiet…feeling as though he were stuck in between a rock and a hard place. When it came to Shino…he had all of those bugs. Kiba could only imagine bugs climbing all over the sheets and up the walls and embedding themselves in Akamaru's fur.

"I pick Naruto," he concluded.

Konohamaru looked up at Shino, who was staring over towards Kiba from behind his sunglasses.

"I thought we were friends," Shino suddenly stated.

"We-we are," Kiba stammered, "But, I wanted the chance to catch up with Naruto!"

Shino suddenly grabbed onto Konohamaru's arm and yanked him into one of the bedrooms. Kiba exhaled a heavy sigh. "And now he's sulking," he muttered, which caused Naruto to wrinkle his brows. "Shino's been sulking a lot lately…and I don't know why. I assumed that it was because of Hinata not being invited for the mission."

"Does Shino like Hinata?" Naruto whispered.

Kiba gestured for Naruto to walk into the bedroom so they could talk further. Once the door was closed, Kiba sighed again. "I don't know. I assumed that he did, but Hinata doesn't exactly like _Shino._"

"Oh…." Naruto replied.

"Yeah…and I kind of hinted at it and he's been acting weird ever sense," Kiba explained.

"Well, maybe Konohamaru can cheer him up?" Naruto suggested with a smile.

"He's a brat," Kiba snorted.

"No he's not!" Naruto snapped, then that's when he took the moment to look around at the room. The room was equipped with stone tiled flooring with a large rug placed in the center of the space. There was a king sized canopy bed located with its headboard against the wall. The window was 3/4ths of the size of the wall, and opened up to a balcony. The room was equipped with art work and all Naruto could exclaim was, "Wow!"

However that's when Kiba realized the problem. "There's only one bed."

"I guess you're sleeping on the floor," Naruto laughed.

"I'm not fucking sleeping on the floor!" Kiba snapped.

"I'm sure as hell not sleeping with you!"

"Geez Naruto, don't word it like that!"

In the other room Konohamaru sat on the bed beside Shino, although neither exchanged a word. Konohamaru was trying to figure out the right things to say without coming off…annoying. Finally he spoke up, "So you and Kiba are close?"

"We're teammates," Shino replied, "I assumed that meant that we were also friends."

Konohamaru wasn't sure what to say at that point, so he glanced around at the room. "Do you think they'll bring in another bed?"

"Why?" Shino asked in his same cold tone from before. "Isn't it big enough for the both of us?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Konohamaru admitted however now he was feeling slightly embarrassed. What did he mean? "I move a lot in my sleep," he suddenly claimed with a laugh Shino didn't laugh. He didn't even glance over at him, which made the younger boy feel uneasy.

Then suddenly Shino asked, "We were stuck together because we are apparently the rejects of the group."

Rejects? That word seemed to cut right through the younger boy. Did Naruto really consider him a reject?

"I personally have no problem with you, Konohamaru-kun, but I assume that you have a problem with me."

"No! Of course not!" Konohamaru quickly answered as he turned towards Shino. "I just don't know you very well."

"My favorite foods are wild grass salad and winter melon. My least favorite would have to be tofu balls or anything with a strong smell," Shino suddenly told him, catching Konohamaru briefly off guard. "I really like going to hotsprings. Comedy is slightly amusing however I do not enjoy to laugh."

'_He's being oddly specific,'_ Konohamaru couldn't help but think.

"Now you," Shino voiced.

"Uh…well…um," the younger boy began. What fact about himself should he say? After all, he didn't want to ramble about something unimportant. Then that's when he remembered the most important thing of all. "It's my goal to be Hokage one day!"

"Is that all?" Shino asked, causing Konohamaru to slowly frown. "You complain about being in Naurto's shadow and yet you have the same dream as him. Is there more to it than that?"

The younger boy was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"What separates you from Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I'm from the Sarutobi clan!" Konohamaru snapped. "And that means something, and no matter how hard it gets, I'm never going to give up! I want to make my grandpa proud and I want Naruto-niisan to acknowledge me as he equal. I also want Kiba to stop treating me like I'm nothing but a brat!"

"To make your grandfather proud, all you need is confidence," Shino simply stated.

Konohamaru sighed lightly ready to protest that he had plenty of confidence, however Shino continued.

"There's an easier way that you could get back at Kiba and make Naruto your equal."

"How?" Konohamaru immediately asked, "Tell me! I'll do anything!"

Then suddenly Shino pressed his lips to the younger Ravenette's. Konohamaru wasn't sure what do at first. He wasn't sure what to think about Shino kissing him. He had half expected a bug to climbi n his mouth, but it didn't…only his tongue sliding against his. Konohamaru parted from the kiss, his face completely red, as he continued to breathe rather hard.

"How does that—" Konohamaru began, however Shino adjusted his glasses as he explained. "That's more of a kiss than Naruto's ever had. As of right now, you have more experience than him."

The boy blushed, unsure if he could bring himself to share a bed with Shino. Everything about this felt so…weird. However the last thing he wanted was for anyone to assume that he was scared or a baby. He really did want to be Naruto's equal but he had a feeling that the thing separating them was age.

"Hey…Shino…how does this get back at Kiba?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Shino simply answered, causing Konohamaru to sink a little on his spot. Then slowly Shino leaned over and nipped his ear causing Konohamaru's stomach to twist. Then suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" he called out as he sprung up from the bed, his scarf trailing behind him. When he tugged open the door he saw Naruto grinning his usual toothy grin.

"We decided to explore the mansion and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come," Naruto explained.

"Sure!" Konohamaru said without any hesitation and moved out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Naruto-niisan," he whispered, "I can't share a room with Shino-san."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "I know he's a little weird…but….that doesn't mean you can't share a room with him."

"Shino…he…he…I think he _wants_ me," Konohamaru explained, which caused Naruto and Kiba to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "It's not funny!" Konohamaru protested, but neither boy stopped laughing. Feeling upset Konohamaru took off running deeper into the mansion. He didn't care about where he was going as long as he was away from Kiba and Naruto.

He rounded hall ways, descended down stairs, until he found himself in a strange room. The only source of light was from the candles scattered about the space, and there in a rocking chair was a very elderly man. "Hey old man," Konohamaru greeted hoping to catch his attention, however he continued to rock very slowly in his chair.

"Come closer," the elderly man instructed, so the boy hesitantly did so. It was after he moved past a certain point that the door slammed shut behind him. Konohamaru jumped a little, but swiftly regained his cool.

"You're from the Hidden Leaf…" the elderly man acknowledged.

"Yeah, my grandpa was the third hokage," Konohamaru voiced.

"And why are you in this village, leaf shinobi?"

"We're on a mission," Konohamaru tried to explain, although now he was feeling unsure about the old man and why he was down in the basement. "We have to go to Onryo Beach…"

"Onryo Beach," he chuckled. "Are you a little young to be going somewhere like that?"

"No!" Konohamaru snapped. "I'm going to be Hokage one day, I can handle myself!"

"People go onto the island, however something is always lost," the man chuckled. "What are you willing to lose?"

"Lose?" he asked.

"If there's anything valuable to you that you can't afford to lose, then you don't need to go to Onryo Beach."

"KONOHAMARU!" he heard Naruto calling out. He glanced over towards the door and muttered, "I'm willing to do whatever I can to prove myself."

"Ambition, that's a good quality," the old man weakly laughed.

"KONOHAMARU!" Kiba called out this time.

"Your name is Konohamaru?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, and what's your name, old man?" Konohamaru turned around to see that the old man and his rocking chair were no longer present, and he was standing in the basement alone.

* * *

**OoC: **I know what you guys are thinking, 3 chapters and no lemon?! Patience guys, it's coming. It's commmmiiing. See, when I write these stories I never know how to fully pick the characters at the top, because I like love-triangles. Anywho, there are a lot of potential triangles so far. So** please, please review** and let me know what your favorite pairings are? THANKS~ xoxox.


End file.
